Our first Christmas Eve
by 2bamazed
Summary: Just a quick sweet oneshot of Max and Fang for Christmas.


**_I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY CHARACTERS THEREOF--JIMMY PAT DOES. AND WE THANK HIM AGAIN FOR ALLOWING US TO CREATE OUR OWN VERSIONS OF THE STORIES HE HAS WONDERFULLY CREATED. JP--YOU ARE A GREAT AUTHOR...AND A GREAT MAN._**

"Okay, you lil monsters, bedtime." I said as I held out my fist for our usual stacking. After a few moans from the younger ones, and a couple of say it and die looks from yours truely, the flock turned in, leaving Fang and I to tend to what few gifts we had acquired for the flock.

"I think it is great that you are trying to give the kids as close to a real christmas morning as possible, Max." Fang said as he easily wrapped Gazzy's science kit, not htat he needed a kit to build anyting that would explode. I was wrestling with the tape that was now stuck to my hand, my chin and still unrolling from the litle plastic thingy it came on.

"Ugh. Yeah, well, I want them to have as many memories of a normal childhood as possible, even if we are little freaks" I mumbled tearing at the tape with my teeth. Fang chuckled and took the tape from me, finishing wrapping the present as I pulled tape out of my hair.

"Since mom is letting us stay here while she is off getting Ella settled in that new special college program, I figured why not make it seem normal? And mom did pay for the gifts, although I feel guilty about that." I added.

"You shouldn't Max. You do a lot for the flock. And your mom loves doing for you. She hates that he missed your childhood. And that you didn't even get a real childhood. I think that sometimes she is trying to make that up to you in her own way."

"I wish she didn't . I mean, a part of me will always wonder how she could agree to be a donor for Jeb, but another part sees the good and kindness in her. And I don't want her hurting because of me. There, that is the last of 'em." I said as I pushed the last gift toward Fang to place under the tree.

Guess you should turn in too. I got first watch." I said and started toward the staircase to check on the flock. As I got to the bottom platform, Fang reached out and grabbed my hand. I turned to look at him, started to ask what is it but the look in his gorgeous eyes knocked me breathless.

"You are standing under the istletoe, Max." Fang said and smirked.

"Fine" I half whispered, closing my eyes and waiting for his lips to touch mine. What I didn't expect was the softness with which he kissed me. His lips felt like velvet, his breath warm and likted his head briefly to look into my eyes then leaned down again, kissing me again. The kiss grew from soft and sweet to urgent and demanding. His arms were around my waist, mine involuntarily made their way around his neck. I felt myself begin to wobble a bit, leaning into Fang for support, my mouth parted. FAng ran his tongue across my bottom lip before pressing it into my mouth to glide across mine. Oh God, did he have to feel soooo good, to taste sooooo good? i shouldn't be doing this, i knew, but I couldn't pull away from him. I ached for him, wanted him this close forever, no closer than this. I pulled him tighter to me as his lips trailed down my cheek and neck. His breath made my skin tingle as he whispered my name."Max." Oh God, I shouldn't be doing this. This is Fang! I thought briefly, but then I felt his warm moist tongue curl around my ear before he began suckling on the most sensitive spot on my neck and I knew I could not turn away. Not tonight."Fang" I whispered as I pulled his mouth back to mine. He looked into my eyes briefly before lifting off my feet and carrying me upstairs. i felt my heart race as my stomach went all aflutter as he opened the door to his room. His mouth never left mine as he kicked the door shut , glided across the floor and laid me softly in the center of his was a night I will never forget. Fang and my first of many nights together. Of course we didn't get much sleep. But we came to a new understanding of each other that night. No, we became one with each other, in every sense of the word. He was a part of me now, mentally, emotionally and now, physically. And nothing anyone could ever say or do would ever change that.


End file.
